Harry Potter and the Fight for Hogwarts
by Lesley
Summary: My first ever fan fic. Voldemort plans to take over hogwarts and ron harry and hermione must stop him. calling all r/h shippers cos they will get together soon but im not sure bout h/g.CHAPTER 6 IS UP. please read and review. thanx
1. The Plot Begins

b Harry Potter and the Fight for Hogwarts /b

Harry Potter and the Fight for Hogwarts 

_A/N This is my first ever Fan Fic and I want to make it a good one so you might have to wait for some chapters to be released but they should be well worth the wait. I am in desperate need of a beta reader so if you are willing to help please contact me. Don't forget, good people review after they read. You don't want to turn out like You-know-who do you?_

_ _

_Disclaimer: All bow down and praise J.K Rowling not me._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER ONE 

In a village, somewhere in the far north of England, a group of masked men and women circled around their leader. He was an extremely tall, cloaked man who seemed to have power over all surrounding him. 

It was the dead of night and the muggles were all fast asleep in their houses that lined the street where this strange gathering of people stood around their master. The muggles were totally unaware that the masked people were crawling forward in pairs to kiss the hem of their master's robes. 

Eventually, after all of the strangers to this village had straightened up again, the cloaked figure pulled back his hood. It was Lord Voldemort. 

There was silence.

All of these people, who were commonly known as Death Eaters, stopped muttering and waited for their master to speak.

"Welcome, my servants. I am grateful for all of your muggle torturing and games but I am ready to start on the first real mission of my come back."

All of the Death Eaters had puzzled expressions behind their masked and one of them, who could bare the suspense no longer exclaimed, "Tell us oh Master!"

"I shall if you are patient!" Snapped the Dark Lord. "Now, where was I? Oh yes…. I remember now. I do not want any of your fun and games to stop because I find it an exciting sport to watch all of these muggle slayings. My first real task is to take over Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

A loud cheer echoed around the dark alley because the Death Eaters knew this was what Lord Voldemort had wanted for many years. Hogwarts closed. Albus Dumbledore tortured, and Harry Potter killed.

"Now," came the harsh voice of the Dark Lord, "which of you rudely interrupted me before. Remember, I can tell if you are telling the truth or not."

A man stepped forward and raised his trembling hand, " It was I Master."

"You shall pay for that. Do not forget. Never interrupt the Dark Lord. _Crucio_!"

The man fell onto his back, screams piercing through the night backed up by the laughter of the man's fellow Death Eaters.

Far away in Privet Drive, a boy, named Harry Potter awoke from a vivid dream with pain searing through his scar.


	2. Back to Privet Drive

A/N: Thanks to every one for reviewing

A/N:Thanks to every one for reviewing. I finally have a beta-reader (thank you Kat) so my story should be even better. Keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks go out to The Naiad, Expelliarmus and La2ur2a for the kind reviews.

_ _

_Disclaimer: All bow down and praise J.K. Rowling – not me!_

** **

** **

**Chapter Two**   
  


  
  
When the pain had finally left Harry's head (although there was still a dull   
throbbing) he walked over to his desk and picked up two pieces of parchment.   
He would send the same letter twice, one to Dumbledore and one to Sirius.   
  


  
If only he knew what all of these dreams meant. Were they real or just made   
up in Harry's mind? Well even though he couldn't ask the Dursley's, Harry   
would be able to ask a real wizarding family next week.   
  


  
Turning to watch Hedwig fly away, Harry looked at his alarm clock. Half past   
four in the morning. Today, Thursday, was the day before his birthday but he   
didn't have much to look forward to. He wouldn't expect much, or even   
anything from the Dursley's but his friends always remembered.   
  


  
It was only two days ago when Harry received an owl from Ron. His writing   
was considerably different than usual. It was all loopy and much neater,   
almost as if he had taken a leaf out of Hermione's book. Ron had also been   
talking rather a lot about her in his recent letter. Harry had a vague   
feeling that Ron fancied Hermione and he smiled with that reflection in his   
head.   
  


  
He pushed the thought away, completely out of his mind, and thought about   
going to the Burrow in five days time. It was one of the only places where   
he felt he really belonged.   
  


  
Finally he lay back down on to his bed to go back to sleep but was awoken   
once more by an owl. It was an unfamiliar one but from the envelope it was   
carrying Harry could tell it was from his school: Hogwarts.   
  


  
Harry took the envelope and the bird took flight once more. He watched it   
soar through his open window and then brought his attention back to the   
envelope. Inside on yellowish parchment was the usual school letter.   
  
  
  
  
_Dear Mr. Potter,   
  
We are pleased to inform you that once again term will start on the first of   
September this year. As a change, due to the rise of the Dark Lord, you will   
be allowed to practice defence magic that you may find useful. Only defence   
magic is allowed and any other may lead to action from the Ministry for   
Magic. If you have any queries contact the school. A list of your needed   
school items is enclosed.   
  
Yours sincerely,   
  
Prof. M. McGonagall   
  
Deputy Headmistress _  
  


  
Harry was happy at the thought of practicing a little bit of magic at the   
burrow but in a way he wished he had been allowed to do more. _Oh   
well_, Harry told himself, _you can't expect too much_.   
  


  
Harry's birthday, along with the next four days seemed to go at a snails   
pace and after what seemed like a year he was picked up in a Ministry of   
Magic car and taken to the Burrow.


	3. Back Where You Belong

A/N: Thanks to every one for reviewing

A/N:Thanks to every one for reviewing. This chapter, you have to look forward to Harry going to the Burrow. Hermione definitely will be there. There will also be a twist with Ginny further on, maybe in one or two chapters time, but my lips are sealed…. Read on and don't forget to review!

_ _

_Disclaimer: All bow down and praise J.K. Rowling – not me!_

** **

** **

**Chapter Three**   
  


  
  
"Hi! Harry!" Ginny welcomed from the gate as Harry, Ron and Mr Weasley climbed out of the back seat of a large black Ministry of Magic car. Mrs Weasley stood at the kitchen waving while preparing a welcome lunch for Harry and Hermione. Hermione would be arriving later after being dropped off by her parents.

When Harry got out of the car Ginny rushed up to him to help with all of his belongings.

"Hi, how've you been?" Harry asked as they all walked inside the overlarge, rickety building. 

Ginny barely had time to answer before Mrs Weasley rushed towards Harry and gave him an extra big hug. Harry felt, once again, as if he was back where he belonged, with people of his own kind. 

"Why don't you all go upstairs?" Mr Weasley asked Ron as he ushered the friends out of his wife's way and the kitchen.

When they were barely three steps up towards Ron's room the doorbell rang again and it was the boys' other best friend – Hermione Granger. 

When the three had been reunited they set off once again up towards the top of the house and Ron's bedroom. Finally, reaching the correct door, they walked into the fiery orange inferno and sat down. Hermione, who seemed extremely happy to see the boys, went in her pocket and pulled out the recent copy of The Daily Prophet.

"Look at this," Hermione pointed to the headline and shaking her head in disgust, "24 muggles killed. I think it's sick." Harry and Ron knew she meant that Voldemort's supporters had killed them. Of course Cornelius Fudge (the Minister of Magic) still refused to believe that the days of the Dark Lord had returned. 

Harry had often lain awake at night thinking of what the Dark Lord would do next. He wondered and worried for not just his safety, but his friends' safety as well. This was because he knew all too well that anything dangerous Harry attempted this year; Ron and Hermione would try and help him or stop him. It wasn't that Harry wanted to risk his life deliberately; he remembered the night of the final task, in the Triwizard Tournament, when Cedric Diggory had been killed at Harry's side and the echoes of his parents last moments all too clearly.

That night, when Harry and his companions had finished eating their supper, Hermione pulled out a list of hexes, shielding charms and curses and read it to the twins, Ron, Harry and Ginny. "These are a few spells that I thought were necessary to learn. They aren't that hard and we should start practicing in two days time."


	4. An unexpected letter

A/N: Hi I'm sorry it's been a long time since chapter 3 so here goes

A/N: Hi I'm sorry it's been a long time since chapter 3 so here goes. I also owe you an apology for the ending of chapter 3. I know it was rubbish and at a stupid point but I'll try and make up for it now. Ok? Also this hasn't returned from my beta-reader yet so expect some changes.

_ _

_Disclaimer: This does not belong to me got it? Good then I'll begin…._

_ _

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** **

**Chapter 4**

** **

** **

Three days into Hermione's course of defence magic three identical letters were sent out to the three best friends. They each bore the school logo and made Harry and Hermione feel confused because they had already received their school letters. Ron, on the other hand, knew different and stared at his letter in awe.

"How the hell did I get one of these?"

"What do you mean, Ron?" asked an even more confused Hermione, "I thought they were just a repeat of the school letter."

"Well Percy got one of these just before he was made prefect. Oh let's just open them!" replied a now excited red headed boy. They each tore open the letters simultaneously and all let out a gasp of astonishment. They were three of the newest Hogwarts' prefects!

"Wow!" exclaimed Harry as he pulled out a shiny silver badge that bore the letters "GP" (Griffindor Prefect). Also inside the thick envelope was a letter, which Harry read aloud.

_Dear Mr Potter, _

_I am pleased to inform you that _

_you have been selected to be a prefect in your_

_school house because of your impeccable talent_

_and work in the first four years. You will be at_

_Platform 9 and 3/4 as usual but will go to the _

_front three carriages, which are specially _

_designated for prefects. Also you will dine at _

_the prefect's table at all meal times. Finally there_

_will be a meeting after before the Welcome Feast_

_to discuss your duties._

_ _

_Well done._

_ _

_Yours sincerely,_

_ _

_Prof. A. Dumbledore_

_ _

_Head teacher._

"Wow!" exclaimed Ron. "I never even dreamt of becoming a prefect. I'll bet you did though Hermione."

Hermione started to giggle, turned a vibrant shade of red and nodded her head as Mrs Weasley walked into the room congratulating each of the three with a hug.

"Mum! How did you know? The owls have just been… you didn't even see them." questioned Ron.

"Oh yeah, I had a letter off Dumbledore as well. That owl also had one more letter when it gave you yours. You really are very unobservant son!" answered Ron's mother.

"I know exactly what you mean," added Hermione who had been acting differently towards Ron all summer. She had been sending him owls frequently and it seemed as if… _she likes him too! Harry thought. __I need to leave them on their own for a while. The perfect opportunity came so much closer than anyone had expected. At the end of their conversation even._

"Well before you all get back to your studies, Harry can I have a quick word with you in the hall if you're not too busy?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Of course you can Mrs Weasley," Harry answered, "I think these two could do with a little time to themselves." Harry turned and followed his best friend's mother out of the kitchen leaving Ron and Hermione (who obviously knew what Harry meant) to talk.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once outside in the hall Mrs Weasley turned again to face Harry. She had the very same letter that she had been talking about in her hand and now away from the others she looked extremely nervous.

"Harry this is so important," the woman started something that Harry knew was incredibly important by the look on her face. He, up until now, had been letting his thoughts wander but he had to listen to this news. "Dumbledore wrote to me with news of You-Know-Who. He says that he's after the school and has big plans for what he wants to do. He… oh Harry… not only is You-Know-Who after you and the school but… oh… he also wants… Ginny."

_ _

_ _

_A/N: Ok does that make up for the last chapter? Please please please review and I will post chapter five as soon as possible because I know you can't bear the suspense. That's all for now. Don't forget to review._


	5. A Friend in the Making

A/N: I'm back

_A/N: I'm back! From now on I'm gonna try and update at least once every weekend. This chapter definitely WILL see more R/H and I think I will try and develop Harry and Ginny's friendship. This chapter should be the one before Diagon Alley and then our heroes will go to school! Ok read on…_

_Disclaimer: This is not mine remember like I said in all of my other chapters?_

_ _

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** **

Chapter 5   
  
  
"That's ridiculous!" Harry exclaimed. He thought that it was absolutely   
absurd that Lord Voldemort was after his best friend's little sister.   
  
  
"I know that!" replied Molly Weasley. "Even Dumbledore doesn't know why he   
wants to kill Ginny." the woman let out a sob, "You know what it's like   
Harry, just try and look out for Ginny and. try and keep her out of harm's   
way. Just promise me that OK?"   
  
  
"Of course I will." Harry promised, "You know I would never want to see   
Ginny hurt." Mrs Weasley then told Harry that she had already informed her   
daughter who had taken the news pretty reasonably. After this Harry, not   
wanting to interrupt his friends in the next room, climbed the stairs to   
visit Ginny.   
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
----   
  
  
After knocking once on the door Harry opened the door to reveal a shaken   
Ginny sitting on her bed. Ginny's room was slightly larger than Ron's and   
painted pastel colours (yellow mainly and trimmed in a darker blue). Her bed   
was in the corner of the room under the window that overlooked the garden.   
It was covered in cushions that matched the walls and a duvet that matched   
the blue trimmings. There was a desk in one corner covered with schoolwork   
and a beanbag in the other.   
  
  
Harry walked in and said, "Hey Ginny, I was wondering if you wanted to come   
into the garden with me and practice disarming and all that other stuff?"   
  
  
"Erm," Ginny answered. She stood up and walked over to her desk and picked   
up her wand. It was smaller than Harry's but was smarter and polished. "Ok   
then let's go. Shall we go and get the others?"   
  
  
"No," Started Harry, "I think they need some time together. Alone!"   
  
  
"Whatever For?"   
  
  
"Well. Ginny." Harry began to feel the heat rise in his face, "I think it's   
because they well... er...fancy each other!"   
  
  
"You think so too? I've thought that all summer!" Ginny was now even   
brighter in the face than Harry. "Come on, let's go."   
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
The pair had a laugh in the garden each sending various curses at each other   
(mostly tickling ones!) and joking about. The previous conversation was not   
spoken of and the pair made fun at the fact of Ron and Hermione seeing each   
other!   
  
  
"They really have been in the kitchen for a long time," Ginny began as she   
cast a disarming spell, "we must have been right about them. Hey Harry?"   
  
  
"Yeah I know!" Harry agreed, "Why don't we have a little peek in the window   
just to see how well the are getting on. Mind you, if we see anything that   
will corrupt our innocent minds you have to promise not to breathe a word of   
it. We could get some serious mileage out of it!"   
  
  
The friends silent crept up to the window, not looking in, and crouched   
under the window ledge. Ginny gave the thumbs up and they both edged up   
slowly towards the window. Inside was a scene that, although they had joked   
about, neither of them had anticipated seeing for real.   
  
  
"Oh yuk!" Harry gasped as he fell to the ground shaking with laughter. Ginny   
was also unable to control herself. She too fell to the ground in fits of   
laughter.   
  
  
"That is disgusting!" The two teenagers had seen Ron and Hermione kissing up   
against the kitchen wall. Actually, kissing was a bit of an understatement.   
Ron was practically halfway down Hermione's throat!   
  
  
"Oh well!" Ginny gasped through her laughter, "I wonder how long it takes   
them to come clean!"

_A/N There we go. Another messed up chapter! Review and tell me what you think. If you have any suggestions or comments please feel free to write them in a review. Anyway, did I tell you to review?! That's it for next time folks!_

_ _

_ _


	6. Diagon Alley

A/N: Welcome to another chapter of this story. I hope you all liked the last chapter especially with my little bit of R/H. All of you H/G shippers keep on reading because I have something for you in the last chapter of the story. I haven't written it yet but I know what will happen so keep on reading. I plan on slowly increasing Harry and Ginny's friendship first and then… ok I think I may have said a little bit too much! This chapter, the crew will visit Diagon Alley for their school items. Don't forget please review!

_Disclaimer: This is not mine. I only decide what will happen._

**Chapter 6**

          "You know Ginny? I think we are gonna get a bit of time without those two this year," Harry said as he motioned to the window. "I think we should go inside and get some lunch seeing as though they have torn themselves away from each other!"

          "Yeah, I'm starving!" Ginny answered as the pair walked up the garden and towards the back door. They continued still obviously deeply disturbed about the scene that they had witnessed earlier. Harry was glad that something had taken his and Ginny's minds off the news from Dumbledore… or so he thought…

          "Harry?" Ginny asked with a note of anxiety in her voice.

          "Mmm,"

          "Harry, How do you manage knowing that someone out there wants you dead? Its just I think that I will be a nervous wreck going into Diagon Alley tomorrow. I'll be looking all over the place wondering if everyone is really who they seem to be…" the red headed girl continued blurting out her thoughts until Harry cut in.

          "Look. Gin, I know it's really hard to take in but while we are around you no one will hurt you at all. I promise."

"Thanks Harry."

The two teenagers stepped in through the back door and into the hall outside the kitchen. "Not a word about what we saw remember." Ginny reminded Harry who nodded silently and walked into the kitchen behind his friend. Ron and Hermione were sitting at the table with their History of Magic books open at the table.

"What have you two been up to?" Ron asked as the door opened, "Hermione here has had me doing extra homework!"

Hermione turned a bright shade of red as Ginny muttered under her breath to Harry, "Funny homework!" Harry could feel his face start to glow as he and Ginny laughed silently behind their friend's backs, who had just turned away from the late arriving people to hide the redness of their faces by rummaging in the cupboards to find some food for the group. 

The friends soon forgot the tense moment and began discussing the things they needed to buy in Diagon Alley the following day. There was only four days left until the end of the holidays so when the group of Weasleys and friends went to purchase their supplies they would be staying in the Leaky Cauldron for the remainder of the holidays.

Everything was sorted by the night before their departure. Trunks were packed and three cars from The Ministry of Magic were due to pick the group up at ten o' clock sharp. When Mr Weasley told Harry about this, he immediately knew that these precautions were made to make sure he and Ginny were safe but he didn't say a thing. 

The following morning things ran as smoothly as they could and no one, even the twins, forgot anything that they were supposed to take to school. 

On arrival at The Burrow, the three chauffeurs stepped out of their cars and went to help carry everything to the boots of the cars. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny would be sharing one car with Mrs Weasley accompanying them to keep a watchful eye. 

When the group finally set off the four friends began chatting in the back seat of the car. There were two rows of seats facing each other in which Ron and Harry sat beside each other with the girls sitting opposite. 

"Hey Ron!" Ginny exclaimed, "Leave Hermione alone!"

"Yeah you two these days! I'm beginning to wonder what's going on between them, aren't you Gin?" Harry added leaving Ron and Hermione to sink back into their seats with embarrassed looks on their faces because the pair had been hoping Harry and Ginny would not notice their sly game of footsie.

After a while the friends reached The Leaky Cauldron and began emptying the cars. Harry and Ginny shared a quiet laugh together when their friends went to pick up the same item from the trunk of the car and ended up holding hands.

When the cars were unpacked and everyone had settled into their rooms the group decided to go into Diagon Alley and start shopping for their school things. Fred and George decided that they would accompany Harry and his other three friends. One of the reasons for this was because they were going to buy Ron the dress robes that they had promised in the deal they had made with Harry. 

At Madam Malkins, Harry sat down to wait for Ron while he picked out velvet robes of a very dark blue colour. The girls were also looking at robes so while Harry sat his mind started to wander. _Hmmmm, _Harry thought, _it's been a while since I heard from Sirius. I wonder what's up… Oh well I'll write to him later…_

Little did Harry know that they would be seeing the so familiar stray dog much sooner than he thought.


End file.
